


This New Year’s Eve

by MarvelDropZ



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Hurt Peter, Multi, Ned - Freeform, Ned is a good friend, New Years, Other, Spider-Man - Freeform, Two Alternate Endings, father/son relationship, tony could never be angry at peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDropZ/pseuds/MarvelDropZ
Summary: A New Year’s Eve fanfic, with two alternative endings.* if you do not want to read the character death, please do not read the second chapter. Also noted in notes. * :)





	1. Fireworks and strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> So I was gonna have this as one chapter but I figured it would be easier to make it as two so if you don’t wanna see the character death just don’t read the second chapter I’m sorry

_December 31, 11:08 pm_

Peter sat on the roof of the tallest building in Queens. He hadn’t talked to the avengers in a week, not since his fight with tony. He was too scared. I mean, after all, he did something stupid and chased after a man with alien tech when he was told not to. He knew it was his fault, but he was too scared to do anything but sit on the rooftop and stare at the ongoing fireworks. 

It was nice out that night— it wasn’t snowing, but it was pretty cold. Peter wouldn’t stay outside long, he couldn’t thermoregulate his temperature in this cold weather, even without it snowing. He hated that part the spider had bitten him with. At least it was better than going home, though, too, since he was pretty sure may hated him that night. 

He hadn’t done anything wrong, really, he just wanted to save a cat from a tree, which pulled him past curfew. 9 pm, curfew by May. Guess he’d be spending his first alone New Years. It wasn’t really new, he’d only had to spend holidays alone once or twice before, once when his parents left and once when May had to work late. 

This would be his third, he guessed, so he sat on the edge of the building (thankfully there was a little perch so he wouldn’t fall), his legs kind of drawing over the edge. He put his backpack on the side, where he could reach it, and watched the fireworks as the ball he saw nearby waited patiently. No trace of emotions. 

Peter could hear the loud crowds, yelling excitedly for the new year, but the sound that caught his attention the most was the familiar whirring of Iron Man's suit. What was he doing in Queens? Peter tried to ignore it, but it only got closer, and soon he was realizing that tony stark was now sitting next to him on the ledge. 

“What’s Spider-Man doing out in Queens so late? Your aunt May won’t answer my calls and Fri told me you were on patrol.” Tony spoke, concern in his normally emotionless voice. 

“Just… y'know, New Years stuff…. I guess. Your probably busy though, right? So it… it doesn’t really matter all that much.” Peter stuck a strawberry he’d had in his backpack into his mouth calmly as he watched the fireworks, not looking at tony. 

“It kind of does matter when your stuff is all out here, and your on patrol at 11 pm. Should you be at home, celebrating with your aunt or something?” Tony asked, parentally. 

“I guess, but uh… she took a late shift tonight, so it’s fine, really.” Peter lied, looking further from tony. 

“You had a fight, huh? Little spider can’t catch a break.” Tony said, almost sorrowful. 

Peter stayed silent. He looked at his watch, that read 11:18 pm. He was scared to say anything. What would mr. stark do? He could take away his suit, he knew he was being bad. Was he? Was he a criminal, no better than one he fights daily? After all, he did let Ben—

“Hey, kid, whatever your thinking, stop it. Look, I know we haven’t talked in a week and all, but I care about ya, kid.” Tony started. “And I’m not gonna let you spend New Years alone, so, why don’t we go to the compound and watch the ball drop together while we wait?”

“...Alright.” Peter spoke with a small smile, as he picked up his stuff, put it in his backpack, shoved his backpack over his shoulders and followed tony to the compound. 

New Years was great. He was gonna spend it with tony freaking stark. He just hoped he could make it up to May. He hoped he could, but that was a matter to worry for later. Now, it was New Years. Now, he could relax.


	2. A New Years end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds himself to be in a bad situation, and he can’t get help— tony stark is out of state, and May is in Brazil. He goes to his closest friend to say one last thing.

_December 31, 11:50 pm_

Peter sat in the alleyway, back against the wall, hand clutching his side tightly. His vision was blurry, his head was swimming, and his thoughts were too much. He’d been hurt, stabbed— on his side after stopping some criminals on New Year’s Eve. No one could help him, either. 

Peter sat there, head in his knees as he listened to the fireworks, the people cheering and yelling as the ball calmly waited. 11:52 pm. 8 minutes until it was a new year. He knew no one could help him, he had to help himself for this one. 

He knew that Tony Stark probably hated him— either way, he was in Louisiana for a conference, and aunt May was in Brazil with her fiancé, for a ‘getaway’. They told peter they’d be back, and he didn’t mind. But now, he was sitting in an alleyway, crying in his knees as he tried to seal up the wound. It hurt badly. 

Peter was cold, too. It was maybe 3 degrees from being able to snow, and he couldn’t keep warm with his spider abilities. It was stupid, really, he shouldn’t be hurting, because he’d been stupid and careless while taking down the mugger he’d just stopped. His heart rate was almost too shallow, and he’d scared himself cold. He could barely do anything— he knew it would take even IronMan at least a day to get here, and the paramedics wouldn’t help with his enhanced senses and all. 

He was pretty much doomed for death, he knew, and he couldn’t do much about it. He decided, just for now, while his voice was still relatively stable, that he would say something to Ned. He pressed call on his phone and held it up to his ear weakly. 

“Hey man, did you see the fireworks out tonight? Man, New York’s awesome!!” Ned shouted excitedly. 

“Yeah… I’m looking at them right now.” Peter said, almost weakly. 

“Dude are- are you okay?” Ned asked, worried. 

“Yeah, of course, I’m fine. Can we just talk about New Years for a minute?” Peter spoke again, lying to his friend. He felt a weight in his chest. 

“Um, sure.” Ned spoke, still worried but decided to let it go. “It's a nice night out, isn’t it? Besides the cold temperature.”

Peter and Ned spoke on and on for what felt like an hour before peter hung up, saying he had to go, and wishing him a happy New Years. They both said goodbye as they hung up, peter visibly slumping into the concrete in the alleyway. It was cold and unforgiving. 

That was the last thing peter remembered, as the darkness welcomed him in. He let it engulf him, but not before tears were left dripping down his face. He was truly alone, and now he died alone. He was only 15, and he let a small thing like a mugger kill him. 

_He should have called someone, happy, but he probably wouldn’t answer his calls. Now, he wasn’t anything. Not Peter Parker, not Spider-Man, he was dead. Nothing but a limp body with no one to save him. A helpless 15 year old, laying on the cold, unforgiving concrete._

_At least he said goodbye to his friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I’m so sorry I didn’t want to hurt anyone I’m sorry ;w; I hope you enjoyed it anyways I’m sorryyyy


End file.
